Misa-chan
by jmoore430
Summary: The dark haired teen clambered to her feet. Her pale legs ad hands were torn and bleeding. "Misa-chan, do you want to stop?" he questioned the girl, his eyes filled with concern for the girl, the intense golden sunlight reflecting off his golden hair, making it shine. "No" she winced. If she backed out now, I would be the equivalent to losing to him. And she could not lose to him


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters I just love them.**

 **Misa-chan** (I couldn't think of a name xD)

He smirked across the court at her, staring calmly into her warm brown eyes, from which she seemed to be shooting bolts of electricity at him. His green eyes danced with excitement and she growled at him, before once again tossing the yellow ball into the warm air in front of her. She raised her racket and thumped the ball full force towards him. He moved quickly and with great ease bounced it back across the court towards her. She lunged forwards and hit the ground with a gasp of pain, but she was rewarded with the satisfying twang of the ball bouncing off the taunt wires of the racket

The ball soared upwards and the dark haired teen clambered to her feet. Her pale legs ad hands were torn and bleeding. Usui reached forward and gently bopped the ball back over to her side for her to hit with ease.

"Misa-chan, do you want to stop?" he questioned the girl, his eyes filled with concern for the girl, the intense golden sunlight reflecting off his golden hair, making it shine.

"…No" she winced. If she backed out now, I would be the equivalent to losing to him. And she could not lose to him.

"Are you sure, Misa-chan?"

His only response was the loud thwack as the ball rocketed off her racket and over the net. She fell again and winced as she tried to get up. He smiled to himself, man was she stubborn. He reached up and grabbed the ball as it sailed towards him.

Jumping over the net, he carefully prised the racket from Misaki's grip and placed it in the bag along with his own racket and the ball they had been playing with. She rose gently to her knees, her back to him and the clambered to her feet, trying to hide her pain. He smiled at her as she tried to walk away from him. Running towards her back, he bent and scooped her up into his arms.

"Usui!" Misaki gasped. "Get away from me you perverted alien!" She hit him, trying to get him to release her.

He smiled cheekily at her and proceeded to carry her from the rooftop of his apartment building, to the door of his penthouse apartment. She had been quiet the whole time, knowing that arguing with Usui was proven to be useless. She expected him to put her down here at least so that he could unlock the door. She was prepared to run, her muscles tensed and her teeth clenched. She didn't need him to take care of her. She was fine. She didn't need help from this perverted alien from planet Pheromone.

He stopped and she felt his grip loosen. She was ready.

Usui grinned he knew from her previous silence that she had been preparing to escape and that se had probably surmised that now would be the optimum time. She probably thought that he was going to put hr down in order to open the door. He had been intending to put her down, but he knew that she would try to run from him and he didn't particularly feel like chasing after her. He didn't understand her, one minute she was like this and the next she was happy to receive his attention and care. And there was the time he was sick and she came over herself to take care of him, no one else had told her to.

He laughed as he remembered her attempt at making him rice, but instead ended up with rice soup. She glared at his snicker and thrashed in his arms, "put me down!"

"Nope, no can do Prez," he smiled as he lifted her up, over his shoulder. He held onto the backs of her legs gently, so that she didn't fall on over his shoulder. Or try to escape.

"Perverted alien," grumbled Misaki. She gave up and flopped onto his shoulder, realising that she couldn't escape now.

He smirked and whispered to her, "Now, Misa-chan, be a good girl,… or I'll have to punish you."

"Don't yo-…!" She promptly shut up as she realised that he wold probably count this as "misbehaviour." She felt the grip on her legs tighten a little bit, but not enough to hurt her.

"Maybe Misa-chan wants punished?" questioned Usui playfully as he entered his apartment, she sulked. He walked towards the large roof-to-floor windows and gently lowered her onto the small, sandy-coloured sofa in front of them. She tried to sit up, but he gently, but firmly pushed her back down into the cushions to make her lie down again. He walked off to get bandages, water and a clean cloth. He stole a glance back to check that she wasn't trying to get away again. She wasn't. She was lying peacefully on the sofa, her eyes closed, trying to relax. He smiled.

He came back to the room and found the exhausted form of Misaki Azeywa sleeping on his sofa. He smiled again and after calling Misaki's mother to imform her why she wouldn't be home he set to work on cleaning the girls abraised hands and knees, then gently wrapping them in the soft white bandage that he had brought. When he was done, he smoothed back her messy black hair and kissed her forehead tenderly whispering "Good night, Misa-chan."

 **Reviews very welcome.**

GUYS! HELP!

I've just finished watching "Special A" and I was wondering what other good high school romance anime have good graphics like that? I've watched Kaichou Wa Maid Sama(obviously xD), Itazura na Kiss, Tonari no Kaibutsu kun and Special A. I really liked them all and would appreciate and recommendations. (oh I also loved Shingeki no Kyojin, so any like that also would be nice [preferably more realistic but supernatural will do]) THANKS TO ANYONE WHO SUGGESTS ANYTHING :D


End file.
